Mighty Warriors Have Yet To Appear
by Anya Shinjo
Summary: Mia and Kayin are good friends. From her old friend she hears about a swordsman that might be able to train her. Will her new friendships be enough to help the Ronin Warriors stop the Dynasty?
1. Default Chapter

Mia's Narrative Part 1

I was tired of being so weak! The Ronins leave me behind when a battle comes our way. I decided to find a way to be strong enough to survive an encounter with them. I went into town first to pick up some things for the guys. It was on my way back to the jeep where I

ran into an old friend of mine. His name was Kayin Amoh, and last I'd heard from him he was a musician and bounty hunter. It was nice to see him again. He was carrying his guitar case around. 

"Kayin," I said under my breath. He must have heard me, because he turned to me.

"Mia," He said, "It's been a while."

"You actually remember me?"

"It's hard to forget some one like you."

"So where are you staying?"

"No where, yet. I'm trying to get out of the heavily populated areas."

"You could came stay with me."

"I couldn't. I don't want to bother you."

"It wouldn't bother me at all. Five other guys live in the house with me. I have plenty of room."

"If you want."

"I would really like to spend some more time with you. Please, Kayin."

"All right."

Kayin followed me to the house. The guys didn't trust him right away, but they spent some time

getting to know him. After several hours he was finally accepted.

At seven Cye went to the kitchen to start cooking. The rest of the guys went off to do their normal activities. Kento was bothering Cye, Sage was meditating, Rowen went to his room to read, and Ryo stayed with me to talk with Kayin. 

"So do you play?" He asked pointing to the guitar case.

"Yeah," Kayin replied, "When I don't have anything better to do."

"Are you any good?"

"That depends on what you call good."

"Oh, I see."

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

"I play sports. Sage is a kendoist. Kento seems like a wrestler. Cye does house work, and Rowen

studies. What do you do for fun?"

"I usually hassle, Eiji about how much improvement he needs."

"Is Eiji a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. We trained together under his brother's guidance, but his brother ran away from home when we were younger. He's back in the country for Eiji's sake."

"Kayin," I said, "Do you think you can teach me about fighting?"

"Me? Teach? Now that's a scary thought. I could take you to see Sho tomorrow."

"Really?"

"I don't see why not. He'll still train people."

I was happy I finally found a way to improve myself. I couldn't wait to meet this guy. If only I new how sad he was, then I wouldn't have been excited.

Mia's Narrative Part 2

When the sun rose that day, I was very tired. Kayin woke me up and gave me a sword. I asked,

"What's this for?"

"Sho teaches sword techniques."

"Oh. I almost forgot about that!"

He left the room so I could get dressed. I rushed down the stairs. Kayin had his guitar case open. From it he pulled out a sword. 

"How did you get that through air port security?"

"I have my ways, Mia. Come on, we want to get there while it's still early in the day."

It took us two hours to get to a forest. It took us three hours to get with in hearing range of Sho

(that is if we shouted). It was there we got attacked. I didn't understand why the Dynasty was after us. Cale appeared before us. He drew his sword slowly. I could feel my heart pounding

"Stay calm, Mia," Kayin said, "I'll handle this."

He walked up to the warlord and said, "So it's a fight you want?"

"It is, but who said I wanted one with you."

"Too bad! You're getting it! Sonic Flash!"

Kayin threw a gold fireball at Cale. It hit. Not a moment later a man with long, brown hair, and sad, brown eyes came to us. He looked at Cale, and his sorrow turned to anger.

"I warned you, Cale!" He said, "if I ever saw you hit another innocent person, I would make you pay!"

"I don't like these odds," Cale said. He ran away. The man walked over to Kayin and asked, "Did he hurt either of you?"

"No," Kayin replied, "Have you met that guy before, Sho?"

"Eiji is injured because of him."

"What?!"

Kayin rushed forward. Sho and I followed him calmly. Eiji had spiky, brown hair and the same sad eyes as Sho. He had his hand on a katana as if he were about to help his brother fight.

"He ran away," Sho said, "So just relax, I have to change you bandages."

"Are you sure you're really Sho Shinjo?" Eiji asked as he took off the old bandages. Sho said nothing and put clean ones on. Eiji put a black shirt and white coat on. He tied a red and white belt around his waist. He looked over to us.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"My name is Mia Koji. I've heard a lot about you from Kayin. You're Eiji, right?"

"That's right. It was nice to meet you, Ms. Koji. I have to get back to my training."

"I'll come with you," Kayin said. They both went to a clearing for a while.

Sho and I said nothing for a while. I finally said, "Sho, I need you to do me a favor."

"Huh?"

"I need you to train me."

"Fighting is no life."

"I know, I know. But I want to be able to help my friends. They can't help but fight."

"If you are willing to learn, I will teach you."

"I am willing," I said as I drew my sword.

He finally agreed to it. I wish I only knew what I was getting into.

Sho's Narrative Part 3

It was my first week back in Japan. Strange things happened that week. I decided to train Ms. Koji because she was so determined to fight. I didn't understand why. 

As Eiji and Kayin went off to practice, her training began. We practiced nothing but the basics that day. As the sun set I heard Eiji cry out in pain. It seemed he had lost another fight. That wasn't unusual.

Kayin was strong, just like his father. He emerged from a small grove with Eiji thrown over his shoulder.

"It took a little persuasion, but I got him to listen," He said, "Mia, do you mind if I take him back to your house so he can hide for a bit."

"Um. . . . Sure," She said with exhaustion.

"Do you want to go now?" He asked.

"No. I'm going to stay here and train."

"If your sure. The guys probably got restless. They might be looking for you."

"Can you tell them I'll be back in a little while?"

"Oh, okay. She works almost as hard as you, Sho."

Kayin walked away. She smiled. She waited for him to be out of hearing range before she raised her sword again. She dropped to her knees. I helped her up. 

"You should have gone with them," I said.

"You never show emotion in your voice," Mia said, "But I can feel the sorrow in you. What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing I want to worry you with."

"You're hiding something from me, Sho. Please, tell me. You shouldn't keep secrets from your

students."

"It's the only way I can keep students. People don't come to me to hear my problems. Most of them never find out."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked to the ground. I could tell what she was thinking. She was thinking that I didn't trust her. 

Trust. I never trusted anybody but Eiji and Kayin. Thinking about what I did made me feel worse than usual. 

Mia looked at me. She said, "If you can't trust your students who can you trust?"

"No one. I ruined my life three years ago. I have no life. If I don't have a life how can I form such a relationship?"

"Please, don't talk like that. It makes me sad to hear people talk that way. Can you just give me some clues? I won't tell any one."

"I hurt Kayin in a way that can never be forgiven. I can never truly redeem myself to him."

We said nothing for the rest of the night. I just helped her get home. 

When we got to her house, Mia was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. I took her to her room then left. On the way out I heard a boy yell at Eiji.

"You shouldn't go out there!" He said, "I'm warnin' ya. Cale or any of his comrades could come after you."

I sighed knowing what Eiji was going to say and do. I went down the stairs and to the door. A boy with mid length, black hair and blue eyes was standing in front of the door. He said, "So you're Sho. Kayin told me about you. He also told me you had an encounter with the Dynasty. Be careful out there, all right?"

"Hmm......." 

"My name's Ryo, just for future reference."

"I'll remember that. Good bye, Ryo."

He bowed his head as I left. 

Eiji's Narrative Part 4

I went outside shortly after my brother left. I went into the forest to train alone. I was out there for at least an hour before something happened. A man laughed. I looked around with White Tiger in a ready position. A man that looked like an ogre appeared before me. He had with him a weighted chain. He swung it around as he laughed.

"Eiji, you work so hard, but you'll never be as good as your 'dear' brother."

"Who are you?" 

"Anubis, warlord of Cruelty."

"You're one of them! Stay back!"

He threw his chain at me, and it hit me in the side. The blow had knocked me to the ground. I stood back up, and he threw his chain at me again. This time it wrapped around me and a tree. Anubis threw White Tiger away from the area.

"Your dear brother is on our side now, Eiji."

"I can't believe that!" 

"Oh, believe it, boy! He's in Dais' possession!"

"No, Sho wouldn't get captured by you! He would never cooperate with you!"

"You think so, don't you, Eiji? Well, I'll show you."

A spider looking man appeared. He waved his hands over my eyes. I saw Sho locked away in a dark room. His wrists were bound to a stone structure. His eyes were closed, he seemed lifeless.

The spider waved his hands before my eyes once again, and the image vanished. Tears stung my eyes. I couldn't believe what they had shown me.

"Eiji!" A voice called. I knew that voice. Kento had come looking for me. 

Two blue fireballs suddenly hit the warlords from behind. Kento, Ryo, Kayin, and Mia appeared to my right. Mia threw one violet fireball at Anubis.

"This fight was supposed to be between the Shinjo brothers and us," The spider growled, "But your bravery will be rewarded. Web of Deception!!"

Every one dodged the attack. Anubis said, "Sho, stay back or we'll seal your brother's fate."

"If you lay a hand on him I will send you to Hell!"

"Brave words, Sho!"

Sho rushed up to him using hishozan. The sword spin threw the warlord off balance. Since he was close, Sho used gekkosen on Anubis. The attack hit him in the face, giving him a black eye. The rest of the fight was a blur to me.

The next thing I remembered was waking up at Mia's house. Some one had already changed my bandages. White Tiger leaned against the wall near the bed. I stood up, and felling unbalanced, I put my left hand to the wall. I walked out of the room and down to the living room like that. Mia, Kayin, Ryo, and Kento were there, but I didn't see Sho anywhere. Cye, Rowen, and Sage came in the room calmly. I asked, "Where is my brother?"

"He's resting right now," Cye replied, "He took on a few minor wounds, but it's nothing that won't heal."

"Resting?" I asked. Sho wasn't the type of person that would rest very often, and I was surprised that he hadn't left. I asked, "How did you manage that?"

"It took a little persuasion," Rowen replied, trying to be polite.

"Actually, Kento locked him in our room," Cye added.

"I bet he's not happy about that," Ryo put in.

"I don't like the sound of that myself," I towards the stairs, "I'm going to let him out."

I went back upstairs and to Kento and Cye's room. I unlocked the door and went in. Sho was sitting against the far wall, near the window. He liked the feel of the cold, night air. He was used to it. He stood up as I entered. He had bandages all over his right arm and some just blew the first two straps on his leg. 

"Hello, Sho," I said as I approached him, "I see they beat you up a bit."

"Not as badly as they hurt you."

"I don't feel that bad."

"Try to raise your right arm."

I did as he asked. I felt a sharp pain down my side so I quickly lowered it. He said, "That's what I thought. You can't fight in your condition. Please, be careful."

"Sho?"

"Eiji, you and Kayin are all I have left in this life. You're the reason I'm still here. I care about you."

My brother. He's always giving me advice and telling me to believe in my self. Whenever I feel sad, I think of his words and I fell much better. I thank you, my dear brother, Sho.


	2. A New Enemy

The New Enemy

"There was something about the Warlords," Ryo said. Eiji looked to the floor. He didn't want to think about it. Talpa seemed like enough trouble. Something about his men reminded Eiji of the Organization. They used the same kind of tactics on him. 

"If that's not normal," Kayin put in, "what is?"

"Who knows with them?" Rowen replied. 

"They used Sho to threaten me," Eiji commented,"It makes me wonder about Uranus. . ."

"What about Uranus?" 

"Could she be controlling them?"

"That's a bit of a wild guess. I highly doubt it."

"What are you two talking about?" Ryo asked looking at the two swords men. 

"Never mind," Eiji replied, "Just forget I said anything."

He stood up and left the room. He went outside to see what his brother was doing. As usual Sho was training like the next fight would be his last. Eiji stood and watched how forcefully his brother struck. He then said, "I wish you wouldn't train so hard."

Sho heard and stopped. He turned away from Eiji and walked away. The young man called, "Wait, Sho! Where are you going?!"

"I need sometime to be alone. I'll be back before nightfall."

Eiji sighed and went back inside. He went to Kento's room to retrieve his sword, White Tiger. He walked back downstairs and was stopped by Kento. 

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to follow Sho."

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to follow his trail."

"You can't go out there! You can barely hold your sword!"

For once he had a point. Eiji couldn't keep a good grip on White Tiger, let alone manage to swing. Eiji put his sword down and sighed,"You win."

Hours had gone by. The sun was setting, and the mission had barely begun. Sho was outside of a large building. He went in calmly. No one seemed to worry about him as he stepped into the stair well. No one else was around, so he ran all the way down. 

When he stepped out of the stair well he was in a circular room. There were several passages going in every direction. He looked down the north hall, then to th floor. 

It's around here somewhere. He thought. I just need to find the right path.

He went down the southern hall. He walked carefully in case his enemy was there. There were two doors at the end of the hall. He tried the door to the right. Inside there was nothing but a giant hole in the ground. Sho looked down inside and saw flicks of blue. 

He left that room and tried the door on the opposite side of the hall. The first thing he saw was the helmet to Cale's armor. He heard to voices in a separate part of the room.

"These experiments of yours are ruining us!" Cale shouted.

"What makes you say this?" A woman asked calmly.

"If it hadn't been for your experiments we would have been able to defeat those kids!"

"If you give me another chance I can actually make my experiments work. You have excellent night vision, Cale."

"I'm won't trust your experiments!"

"Think about the others. How well they turned out. My bodyguard is the best marksman in this world." 

"I still don't trust you! Eiji got away with the Ronin Warriors!"

"I can't help it that all of you toy with your prey before killing it. Let me talk to Anubis."

Sho ran out of the room before Cale could spot him. The Warlord noticed some one had been there. He picked up his helmet and decided to say nothing to the scientist. He vanished.

It was about midnight before Sho returned. Kayin was getting restless, and before Sho came back he was searching for his guitar case. Ryo, Eiji, and Cye were in the living room talking. They couldn't sleep. When Ryo heard the front door open he jumped out of his seat and rushed to the door.

"I need to talk with all of you," Sho said quietly as he closed the door. Kayin came down the stairs asking, "Cye, what did Kento do with my sword?"

"Is it with your guitar?" Cye asked going to the stairs.

"I can't find my guitar, either." 

Ryo rolled his eyes. He told Kayin just to wait in the living room. He ran upstairs to get the others.

Once every one was wide awake again, Ryo told them that Sho had something to tell them. That worried Eiji and Kayin. Sho said, "Uranus is working with the Warlords. I heard her talking to Cale."

"Who is Uranus?" Sage asked.

"A mad scientist who can make the perfect soldiers," Kayin replied, "I don't think I want to know what she's doing to them."

"Cale said that she's all ready started. He wasn't too thrilled that all of us made it out alive."

"I can imagine," Sage said. 

"What now?" Kento asked.

"We can either go and stop them now or wait for everyone to die," Kayin replied.

"Well, I vote we go stop them now," Cye commented.

Every one agreed. They decided to wait until morning, when they would be more alert. They just needed a plan.

The next morning Mia was practicing to calm herself. Sho came out. Mia looked into his eyes.

"I remember everything you taught me last night. I won't fail Sho."

"Hmm........ I'm praying that we can defeat them."

"C'mon!" Kento shouted, "We want to get there soon!"

The group went off about to fight their Fate....

You Can't Escape Your Fate

Sho, Eiji, Kayin, Mia, and the Ronin Warriors stood before the Dynasty gate. Everything was silent and still. Kento started to open the gate.

"Wait!" Kayin said, "They might be guarding this entrance."

"We've handled it before," Kento said. Sho walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked. Sho glanced back at her. 

"I will go to the Underworld," He replied, "I'll do my best to keep Uranus and her men out of the Dynasty."

He continued to walk. Mia ran after him. She called to him, "You can't fight them alone!"

"You stay with the Ronin Warriors," Kayin said as he walked forward, "I'm going with them."

He ran to catch up with the others. Eiji sighed. Ryo asked, "Does any one else want to go to the Underworld?"

"I don't trust just the three of them," Sage said, "I'm going with them."

"Okay," Ryo said, "Good luck."

Sage left silently. Kento opened the gate to the Dynasty. The group went in without looking back.

Sho walked into a cave. Blue mist covered the floor. Mia was right behind him. Kayin and Sage stood a few feet away from them. Sho knelt down and put his hand into the mist. He stood back up a moment later. His glove and right arm were soaked.

"He's calm," He said, "He doesn't know we're here."

"Who is 'he'?" Mia asked.

"The Master," Kayin replied. He turned to Sage, "Do you mind taking off you armor?"

Sage did as he was asked. He now wore his normal clothes. The group continued to advance. Sage stuck close to the left wall. He suddenly fell into a deep hole. He let out a cry of shock. The hole lead to a different level.

"Sage!" Mia called as she felt the floor.

"Don't worry!" He called back up, "I'll be all right."

"What's it like down there?"

"It's dark. The mist is thicker down here."

"Try to find your way to a room with two different passages," Kayin called down, "One of them should be a normal door; it should lead to Uranus' lab. The other is another hole; it goes to the Underworld."

"I'll try."

"Kayin," Sho said, "Go with him. He might need your help."

"I understand."

He jumped down with Sage. Mia looked at Sho. She quietly asked, "Are we going to meet up with them anytime soon?"

"If they make it. There's a quicker way to get to the Underworld. You go with them. I'll go alone."

"But it could be dangerous by yourself!"

"I know that. I want you to be safe."

"But-"

"Please. Do this for me."

Mia climbed down reluctantly. She didn't want to abandon Sho, but she trusted he would survive. 

Meanwhile Eiji looked around the Nether World. It was bright, unlike the Underworld. He was very nervous to be there as were the Ronin Warriors.

I have to face my fears. If I'm not afraid, they can't hurt me as easily. Ryo put his hand on the swords man's shoulder, and he jumped a bit. 

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Of course, Ryo. I'm always ready to fight."

"Let's go then."

Ryo and Rowen lead the others into Talpa's castle. They all knew the possibilities of this fight. None of them feared it.


End file.
